


Kinktober 2018 Seduction

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Bathroom Sex, Bikinis, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kissing, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Seduction, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy falls for Dipper.





	Kinktober 2018 Seduction

Wendy had a problem. She had fallen for her best friend Dipper. And she had know idea how to deal with it. She was always the fallie not the faller. Plus there was the fact that she had turned him down. Granted that was years ago when they were both children. Still, it was on the back of her mind.

Wendy decided her best bet was at the lake. Tambry took Wendy out to get the most tasteful skimpy bikini they could get. It was a very fine line. She also took Wendy for a good waxing, which Wendy did not appreciate. 

The bikini bottom was basically a thong. Wendy added on of those waist shawls, Wendy wasn’t sure what they’re called. No use showing everyone her pale ass. The suit was red, for the lifeguard swimsuit that once captured Dipper’s attention.

The day came and Wendy approached Dipper. He was standing on the docks, talking to Ford. “Hey Dipper…” A speeding boat splashed her.

“Wendy are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she lied. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Her hair which she spent all morning on was completely drenched. Of course her hair got wet. She was at the fucking lake. God she was so fucking stupid. Here she was in the middle of Oregon dressed like she at some tropical resort. The splash undid her loose bikini top, so she had to hold the damn thing up by crossing her arms over her chest. The strips dangled over her arms.

Y-yeah.” She got out before she bolted. As she did her shawl thing because undone, revealing her beach thong to half the town. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The redhead sat on the toilet crying to herself.

A knock came at the door. It was Dipper. “Wendy?”

“Go away.”

“Wendy, what’s wrong? “I’m your friend. You can tell me.”

Friend. The word stung in her ears. “I just, I just wanted to feel sexy for like one day.”

“Wendy, you are the sexiest girl I know.” Wendy was glad there was a door between them because her face was red as red as her swimsuit. “You do that by just being you. You don’t need a bikini, even if it looked great on you.”

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes. “Uh thanks dude.”

“Could I come in.”

“Hold on, let get my stupid top back on,” she said tying her top up. She opened the door and hugged Dipper. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He wrapped Wendy in a hug.

“The swimsuit was Tambry’s idea wasn’t it?”

“Yeah”, a sheepish Wendy admitted as they ended the embrace.

“Why were you trying to be sexy anyways?”

“I uh, I was… shit. I was trying to seduce you.”

“Seduce me!”

“This isn’t how I wanted to do this but I really like you Dipper and I want to go out but we’re friends and I wasn’t sure how to make the first move and…”

Dipper grabbed her face. “Wendy, could I kiss you?”

She responded by launching herself at him, locking their lips. Her top fell off again but she didn’t care. His hands squeezing her free breasts as Wendy pushed her tongue into his mouth. She felt her chest push against Dipper’s own chest. He swim trunks fell to his ankles. His hands moved to her backside. Wendy undid her bottom. Dipper pressed his penis against her groin.

“Did you shave?”

Wendy put her hands to her face. “Wax. And yes it was Tambry’s idea.”


End file.
